


Welcome Understanding

by hadesgate51



Category: Loveless
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadesgate51/pseuds/hadesgate51
Summary: what happens when a new girl joins Ritsuka class with worse injuries then he's every seen on anyone. will he save her or will she him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone i hope you like this story this is actually a rewrite of my original "welcome understanding" i finally figure when you have writers block try rewriting story's you already finished

**I don't own loveless. I just know how it feels to be in Ritsuka's place.**

**welcome understanding Chapter 1**

xxx two months after Ritsuka joins class xxxx

 

Shinome-sensei walked in with a silver haired girl; however, the fact that she was new nor the odd color of her hair was what made the class gasp as a whole, it was the way she was dressed. a black ripped t-shirt that looked like a belly shirt stopping to revel bandages wrapped around her stomach and arms making it look like she had two shirts on her ripped jeans having bandages under them too. “class this it Nanata Aya please take care of her okay”- Shinome-sensei said cheerfully while the class just stared  
“Aya-chan you can sit next to Ritsuka-kun, please raise your hand” Aya nodded before walking to her seat. Yuiko watching closely as the other female sat down.

"Ritsuka-kun can you read the letters carver in her wrist" Ritsuka hummed as he looked at the bandage that had loosen reviling skin and the carving together. “it says hopeless” Ritsuka saw the silver haired girl jump as he said the word, before realizing the meaning

' _no way she's a spell user_ ' Ritsuka mused as he stared at her wide eyed the whole class she didn't speak or answer any question. as lunch came one of the other boys from the class walked up to her causing her to stiffen “Hey Aya-chan why do you have so many bandages are you trying to be a mummy?” Aya stayed silence as the group of boys grow. the other boys repeating the question before she turned her head away from the group of boys that joined “hey he's asking you something” another boy snapped “yeah, so answer” a boy with black hair snapped grasp Aya’s arm and forcing her to show her face there was a patch over her left eye and tears of fear falling down her right cheek the boys frowned before apologizing and releasing her arm, once she was free all that could be seen was the ends of Aya's silver hair as she almost hit two girls that were returning to the classroom.

“sorry but I'm going after her” Ritsuka sighed before stopping Yuiko from getting up. “no, I'll go” Ritsuka countered and off he went. It wasn't hard for him to find Aya. She was curled up in a ball under the stairs only 3 rooms down

“Aya-chan your different from most of the spell users I've met” Aya looked at Ritsuka scared as he sighed and knelled down causing her to whimper before muttering “are you going to hurt me too” Ritsuka raised and eye brow at the question “no... why are you even asking?” Aya started to sob as the look of relief flooded her face before crawling out a little

 “cause I'm not supposed to existed” Ritsuka frowned “why not?” at this Aya crawled all the way out before standing up and gripping her jeans “I'm the only one that is both a fighter and sacrifice” Ritsuka mouth dropped as Aya fidgeted “that's strange...” it came out more as a question then a fact causing Aya to start giggling

“so are all the wounds from being attacked by spell users” Aya stopped giggling and started to frown “no... my father” “oh sorry, if it makes you feel better, you’re not alone my mom's the same minis the face she avoids my face” Aya hummed before hugging Ritsuka biting her lip “sorry joined, sorry” Ritsuka couldn't help giving Aya a confused look as the bell rang causing her mouth to open screaming “WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE” surprising him before grabbed his hand and racing back to class just barely making it. Yuiko was the only person to run up to the two as they returned “safe, Aya-chan Yuiko want to be friends” Aya looked at Ritsuka at she the pink haired girl just stared “she has no ill intent” Aya smiled at the clear message before grabbing Yuiko's hand “okay Yuiko-chan” Yuiko smiled brighter before wrapping her arms around Aya's neck, “ok class back to your seats” called the teacher walking in as they signaled to return to their seats.

The three not separating as they walked to the school gate where a blonde headed adult was standing smoking. “SOUBI! I said no smoking in front of the school” Ritsuka yell taking the cigarette from him and throwing it to the ground stepping on it. Soubi smiled while Ritsuka started to blush causing Yuiko to laugh.  
 “bye Ritsuka-kun, Soubi-san. See you tomorrow Aya-chan” Aya nodded and waved as Yuiko left the three behind and went home. “so, who's this” Soubi asked Aya flinch before looking down and hiding behind Ritsuka  
“he's beloved fighter… what’s he doing with you joined?” Aya asked gripping Ritsuka's shirt. Ritsuka couldn't help sighing  
“Soubi this is Nanata Aya, she's a long story can we head to your apartment first?” Soubi frowned as he nodded before heading in the direction of his apartment followed by Ritsuka and Aya. They made it to Soubi's apartment as he opened the door Natsuo and Youji jumped on Soubi screaming “welcome back” Ritsuka and Aya stared at the three males on the floor before the two boys looked up at Aya and then looked at each other “she's a spell user eh Youji” Natsuo smiled “I think your right Natsuo” Youji smirked getting off of Soubi. Soubi looked startled by the news as he got his barings back. Ritsuka flinched as the older male's eye met his  
 “loveless how did you find her, she's weak” Youji teased. Aya's visible eye growing cold “bind, retain the pain” Youji hit the floor was all the warning given as the group stared  at the younger girl in shock “I'M NOT WEAK RITSU-SENSEI SAID I'M NOT” Ritsuka growled as he rubbed the now crying silver haired girl’s ear causing the spell to broke but not the still upset girls words “ I can fight alone, joined and beloved can too, but they can have a partner” she looked up at Ritsuka  tears in her only visible eye before looking at Soubi as his fear and pained face looked at her “your one of Ritsu-sensei's students ” Aya went pale at the look Soubi was giving her, Ritsuka could see the fear on her face as she sifted causing her wounds to start to bleed again .  
 “ENOUGH, I made Aya come cause she's been bleeding since she walked in to the classroom, she sucks at fixing her wounds… so you can ask later get the bandages now” he snapped forcing Aya to sit and everyone else to snap out of their trans and do as he said. Ritsuka made Soubi fix up the wounds as he glared at the older male “so he hasn't changed” Soubi said looking at the gases in Aya's arm “daddy said soon my ears too” Aya muttered with tears falling from her good eye. Soubi stopped removing the blood-soaked bandage to reach out and pat her on the head when she pulled back fear clearly carved across her face again  
“I'm not going to hurt you, why did you say daddy instead of Ritsu-sensei this time...” Aya looked down before speaking “he's my daddy but he wants to take my ears” Aya couldn't hold back the whimper in her voice as Soubi finished changing her bandages.  
“so, he still a bastard in my book” Natsuo and Youji said in sync. Ritsuka frowned at the two before looking back at Aya “Aya-chan why do you call me joined and what was that about me not needing a fighter” Aya couldn't look Ritsuka in the eyes “I can't have a fighter or a sacrifice my powers can't be shared , but you have the ability to share with a fighter or you can fight by yourself, you are joined I can see your name and erase it if I want” Soubi glared at Aya before she jumped up and ran behind Ritsuka “I can made you a blank again and change your name too” “wait you can make Soubi have the same name as me” Aya looked sad “that would be hard, do you like loveless or joined better” everyone gave the young girl strange looks  
 “um, what do I have two names” Aya nodded before looking at Soubi  
 “daddy made me be born with three, so I'm different then you all, I'm also boundless and godless on top of hopeless, daddy thought he could use me to replace auntie” Soubi looked at Aya with pity “so he still wants my mother back” Aya looked at him wide eyed “your auntie son, daddy said you were died, but I remember hearing your voice once were you at daddy's house four years ago” Soubi looked ready to throw up “WAIT NOW I REMEMBER!! you’re the boy that I help escape from daddy after he took your ears” everyone looked from Soubi to Aya and back again. “okay I think is a good time to do our homework… Aya did you understand it” Ritsuka asked trying to change the topic “oh I'm finished, I did it in cla…” Aya turned pale before falling to her knees and grabbing her head just before everyone else sensed it a spell user and a powerful one too. Aya grabbed her bag and ran out screaming “BYE” as they went to the window and watch as a man grabbed her by the arm before hit her  
. “Soubi how bad it this Ritsu-sensei you two were talking about” Ritsuka asked looking back out the window with concern. Soubi grabbed Ritsuka and pulled him in to a huge “he's beyond evil.”


	2. chapter 2

welcome understanding  
chapter 2

 

xxx The next day of school xxx 

Ritsuka walked in and headed to his seat saying hi to anyone that did first  
before Yuiko walked over beaming “good morning Ritsuka-kun” Ritsuka looked up at the light pink hair girl before turning his attention back to the classroom door. Aya walking in just as he looked her way. The shorter girls only visible eye cold and a band-aid on her lip now. The class parted before some students started whispering “hey, did you, hear Aya-chan almost killed a guy at her last school”  
“are you serious! why is she here then?”   
“I heard that her father throw her away cause she was getting into fights” that last comment set Aya off no matter if he tried to destroy her will to fight him, or tried to take her ears by force, she was still his and never was going to be thrown away “WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW” Aya screamed at them one hand ready to strike. Ritsuka flinched ‘if she could bond Youji without activating the battle field, what could she do to the class’ as Aya started to mumble a word Ritsuka called out to her “Aya” but the first call was given no response “HOPELESS STOP” Aya turned stopping in her track and walked to Ritsuka her ears down and her long tail drooping “sorry Ritsuka” Ritsuka looked at the silver haired spell user confused as he watched her change back to the girl he had met the day before  
‘what happened after she left she didn't call me joined’ he thought before rubbing her ear and smiling “it’s okay, but never again got it” Aya nodded ‘if daddy finds out that I followed another person’s orders then I’m died’ Yuiko stared on confused as she watched the two interact before glomping Aya smiling “no fair Yuiko wants attention to from Aya-chan” Aya started to frown but her eye was smiling happily as the pink haired girl started to giggle from her shoulder. The tension in the room long forgotten “class return to your seats” Shinonome-sensei greeted before starting class. 

“Yuiko wants to hang out after school” Yuiko said during launch, causing Aya and Ritsuka to froze mid bite “sorry Yuiko-chan I can't daddy wants me home early today”  
“sorry you’re in trouble for yesterday huh?” Ritsuka asked sadly Aya not making eye contact speaking loud and clear to the taller male.  
“no, I have to start a new test today and I might not be here tomorrow if it’s like the last few…”   
Aya said trembling Ritsuka and Yuiko looked at their new friend in sorrow as the trembling look to not be ending any time soon  
“Yuiko understands family things come first” the rest of the school day went by fast and everyone dashed out of the classroom as the bell range. Except the three who walked to the school gate saying hi to Soubi at a more soberer pace before he jumped behind the wall that he was leaning against as Aya went pale at the sight of a silver jaguar that drove up.   
“bye” Aya said getting in to the car a man with light blonde hair and glass sitting at the wheel.   
“see you tomorrow maybe” Yuiko said smiling trying to hide the worry in here voice and Ritsuka nodded as she closed the door and they drove off   
“Soubi he's gone you can come out now” Ritsuka said sighing as Soubi walked out from behind the wall frowning “I feel sorry for her” Yuiko nodded before taking off with a confused Yayoi  
“Soubi you think we can save her” Ritsuka asked as they walked to the park Soubi sighed   
“only if we try very hard” Soubi patted Ritsuka's ears before weakly smiling

Xxx Ritsu-senei's house xxx

Aya sat in her usual chair waiting to see what was going to be a part of her test today a lock of her silver hair twirling between her fingers. Ritsu glared as he walked in with needles and viles at the sight Aya went paler then when she saw her father’s car.  
“okay hopeless take off the bandages and lay on the table” Aya couldn't help cringing at the order before taking off all the bandages. The scares from all the attacks her father used and some other spell users showing clearly on her now visible skin. “good girl” Ritsu smiled at the way Aya walked with her ears and tail down. ‘after this test, he will have to wait to do another but that won't protect me for long’ Aya whined in her head as the first needle was injected in to her skin she had no choice but to watch as the yellow lucid disappeared. Ritsu smile grow as Aya started to scream her wounds burning shut as she clutched her eyes shut to stop the tears. Luckily unconscious took over and Ritsu called the test finished leaving her on the table lifeless and barely breathing. After a few hours, he came back lifting Aya up and headed to her room resting her under the white sheets that covered the bed before leaving again and locking the door. Just like Aya said she didn't come to school the next day. Ritsu went to Aya's room to see if she was ready to practice but when he opened the door she was gone.


End file.
